<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【闲萍】痒2 by DUNDUANG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582693">【闲萍】痒2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUNDUANG/pseuds/DUNDUANG'>DUNDUANG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUNDUANG/pseuds/DUNDUANG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>范闲自慰</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>范闲X陈萍萍</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【闲萍】痒2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>范闲说睡，但他睡不着。他痒。心里面痒。<br/>
他动作极其轻地翻过身，看着陈萍萍。黑暗中陈萍萍的脸，模模糊糊的。但听呼吸声已经睡着了。他撑起身子慢慢靠过去，把陈萍萍圈在怀里。<br/>
养父的骨架比他小，和范闲这么一比，就更显得小了。范闲圈着陈萍萍，闻着他身上不知道是体香还是衣服上的香，发现自己居然，又硬了。</p><p>——————</p><p>范闲第一次对陈萍萍有反应、发现自己对自己养父有感觉的时候，是在高二刚开始的那会儿。那天陈萍萍同事结婚，他去喝喜酒。喝多了。还是范闲把他背回来的。<br/>
高中生好不容易把陈萍萍弄上床，准备去泡解酒茶，衣服却被人扯住了。他回头看，陈萍萍正吊在床边上，傻笑着看着他。<br/>
范闲把陈萍萍脸上歪掉的眼镜摘下来放一边，像哄小孩子一样哄着陈萍萍：你先躺着，我去给你泡解酒茶，好不好？<br/>
不好。陈萍萍继续傻笑。还把范闲拽躺在床上，自己贴上去，嘴里面嘟嘟囔囔：我和你说啊，那个新娘好漂亮，他们俩真配。<br/>
范闲想拿手推，但又觉得这样也挺舒服，便想着让陈萍萍再嘟囔几句。<br/>
陈萍萍还在嘟囔，一边嘟囔，一边扭来扭去，趴在范闲身上还不够，又把人抱住，腿也环上范闲的腰，有意无意地蹭过范闲下面。<br/>
高中生全身汗毛都竖起来了，他一动都不敢动，屏住呼吸，生怕陈萍萍还会做什么。</p><p>直到确认陈萍萍睡着，范闲才松了口气，掰开陈萍萍缠着自己的手，拖鞋都没穿，就往卫生间跑。</p><p>这是范闲第一次这么急得想发泄出来。<br/>
他重重的地把卫生间门摔上，靠在门上，低头胡乱地解着皮带。裤子上的扣子他都没解开，直接拽开，扣子掉在地上的声音被范闲的闷哼和呼吸淹没。<br/>
“萍萍…萍萍…唔…萍萍…”范闲握住自己硬得发涨的性器，上下快速地撸动着。他脑子里想着陈萍萍的脸，他想那张脸沾上自己的精液，然后被陈萍萍用手一一抹去，送进嘴里。<br/>
对，手，还有手。他想陈萍萍用手握住自己的性器，陈萍萍的手指又细又长，凉凉的，会很舒服。比摸自己脸的时候还舒服。想到这，范闲的动作慢了下来，他想着现在是陈萍萍在给他撸。<br/>
陈萍萍会先摸一下龟头，再去摸茎身，下面的囊袋也会被照顾到。陈萍萍还会把自己的性器含进嘴里，会从最下面的囊袋舔到最上面，再舔下去，反复几次，然后把性器整个吃进嘴里。但陈萍萍嘴小，只能吃一半。范闲忍不住，就按着他的头抽插起来。温暖的口腔比仅仅用手要爽太多，范闲忍着插了一会，就全部射了出来，全都射进了养父嘴里。陈萍萍张着嘴，极其情色地看着范闲：好多…都是我的…</p><p>范闲看着自己手上的白浊，呆呆地坐在那里。他眨了一下眼睛，木木地站起来，把自己的手冲干净，拿过毛巾，把自己的性器擦干净，裤子脱下来，内裤也脱下来， 放进盆里。他光着下身去卧室找了干净的内裤和裤子穿上，中间看了一眼还在睡着的陈萍萍，没敢多看，去了卫生间洗衣服。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>